


String Theory

by JoeEva



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Fanvids, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeEva/pseuds/JoeEva
Summary: Wanda forebodes a catastrophe and changes Reality, separating Steve and Tony. Their past life and a new reality mix and bring them anguish and pain. But love conquers all and blah-blah-blah. And Wanda decides to return everything as it was.... or not, it all depends on your imagination.





	




End file.
